


Red Strings of Fate

by WashedAwayCloud (HowlingSentinel)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AO3 1 Million, Always-a-girl-Steve, F/M, Family Fluff, Red String of Fate prompt, Rule 63! Steve, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 12:45:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowlingSentinel/pseuds/WashedAwayCloud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tumblr prompt/meme called red string of fate. One muse send it in, the other generates a number that has a topic to write a drabble on featuring both characters.<br/>Pietro sent it in and got "Our muses are destined to raise a family together". So here it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Strings of Fate

Sometimes Stephanie looked at her little family and wondered where it had come from. What turn had brought her here. Pietro Maximoff, speedster, fastest man alive was her husband, her friend, and her partner. He had created life with her, twice over now.

Her heart swells, amazement washing over her as she watches the five-year-old speed around the house. It had been his first day of school today and Joseph was eagerly awaiting the return of his father. Sarah, little adorable, carrot top Sarah, is watching her adopted brother with wide eyes. Or rather, watching him when he slows enough to be seen by her tiny green eyes.  
Again, Stephanie is filled with awe. A son, a husband, giving a home to a baby girl, only to find out there was another Maximoff baking. A family, a real life, and they were both super heroes. There had been a time when she would never have been able to fathom it.  
“Mama what time is it?” Joseph pauses and his silvery hair falls in disarray around his face. His mother’s smile is warm and her eyes filled with amusement.  
“He’ll be home soon, kiddo, I promise.” She was on maternity leave, since the day she’d started to show until a month after their daughter entered the world. SHIELD had done many terrible things, but recklessly endangering the lives of children was not something that would ever ring true of them.

Her hands lift the bowl of chocolate and raspberry trifle to put it in the fridge, ready for when Pietro came home and they could all sit down to dinner. The blonde has the fridge closed, coming around the corner and into the living room of their apartment as the door opens.

“Papa!” Joseph is off in a blur, the elder platinum blonde scooping him up without so much as blinking. Stephanie shakes her head, crossing the room to pick up little Sarah.  
“Hey kid, how was your first day?” Cool blue eyes move to his son’s cherubic face before sliding to Stephanie. A roguish grin, one the honey blonde woman is well acquainted with, pulls at his lips. “And how are my three girls?”  
Joseph starts to speak at top speed, hands gesticulating much like Stephanie tended to do when excited. “It was so cool Papa! Our teacher threw us a welcome to school party. There were cupcakes and milk, but not milk milk, it was special, because some kids are a-a – a”

“Allergic.”

“Yeah.  That. So they can’t have milk. I made a friend his name is Bo. He has a red Tonka truck and can lift the bookshelf over his head. Sometimes I talked too fast, but it was o.k. No one was mean, a little girl giggled and said I sounded like a hummy bird.”  
It’s in the pause Stephanie brings Sarah over to Petro and Joseph. “You should have seen him when he got off the bus. He’s been running around all afternoon waiting for you to come home so he could tell you all about his day, Speedy.” Her voice is soft and her lips press against the sharp cheekbone of her husband. “Sarah here has been entranced. Didn’t play with a single toy because little mister quick legs was keeping her so entertained.”  
A hand settle on her stomach, a gentle flutter starts. “And this one? How is she?” His voice is warm, and as ever when it came to asking about the baby, cautious, almost worried. Stephanie plants another kiss on Pietro, this time at the corner of his mouth. “She’s getting stronger, just like Joey, everything is ok. Our little family is perfect.”  
A low pleased hum sounds from his throat, and the man known as Quicksilver presses a kiss to the top of Stephanie’s golden hair. “How did I get so lucky, Goldi?”  
“I think the better question is how did we get so lucky, Speedy.”

Sarah squeals and Stephanie laughs, pulling away, catching the curious look on Joseph’s face. “Now, who wants to hear about Papa’s day?”  
She may not have ever thought this could be her life, but Stephanie Rogers –Maximoff couldn’t be any happier now that it was.


End file.
